Songs of Love
by TrekkieL
Summary: Set after Les Miserables in the Barricade Boy's Heaven. Everyone in Les Amis de l'ABC knows Grantaire and Enjolras are in love. Well… almost everyone. The only people who don't know are Grantaire and Enjolras. Grantaire/Enjolras and Joly/Bossuet. Fluff and cuteness. TW: Depression, Low self-esteem.


An AU where the boys won the revolution. Everyone in Les Amis de l'ABC knows Grantaire and Enjolras are in love. Well… almost everyone. The only people who don't know are Grantaire and Enjolras. Grantaire/Enjolras and Joly/Bossuet. Fluff and cuteness. TW: Depression, Low self-esteem.

"Grantaire, put the bloody bottle down." Enjolras growled. Grantaire raised the bottle.

"Watch me!" He retorted, pressing that bottle against his lips and taking a swig. Courfeyrac and Combeferre sniggered from over where they were playing cards in the corner of the ABC café with Gavroche and Eponine. Courfeyrac and Combeferre had been the first to see how adorable Enjolras and Grantaire were as a couple. Enjolras couldn't hide the slight smirk.

Since they had won the revolution, everyone had lightened up. This was their idea of Heaven, all of them together in Café de l'ABC. Grantaire rarely drank now. Enjolras was more of a come-to-me-if-you-have-problems guy than a leader. Everyone was happier now that they didn't have to worry about the revolution. Everyone had been reunited and they'd stood on the barricade of freedom together.

"Hey, Enjolras, wanna play dominoes?" Joly called from the table next to where the three boys were playing cards. Bossuet looked up while Joly was distracted, taking in every detail of the medical student. This didn't go un-noticed by Enjolras, who smiled. He might have been a strong and fierce leader, but he had a soft spot for relationships, or in this case, crushes. Feuilly, Bahorel and Jehan, who were playing their own game of cards, whispered amongst each other and giggled slightly before looking over at Bossuet.

_"Just look at Bossuet,"_ Feuilly sang. Bossuet looked at him, a blush tinting his cheeks.

_"His expression of joy,"_ Bahorel added.

_"Admiration, more like,"_ Jehan laughed.

_"What up with our boy?" _Feuilly asked.

_"See how he looks,"_

_"See how he sighs,"_

_"His love for Joly…" _Feuilly chuckled,_ "is shown clear in his eyes." _Joly looked up so fast it was a miracle he didn't snap his neck.

"Feuilly!" Bossuet was blushing profusely, burying his face in his hands to hide it.

_"He's hiding his face,"_ Grantaire joined in.

_"He's shying away,"_ Courfeyrac added.

_"Joly should say what he's wanted to say." _Combeferre smiled.

"What? Hold on guys…" Joly stammered.

_"Admit it, mon frere,"_

_"Just say it, my friend,"_

_"You're in love with Bossuet,"_

_"You don't have to pretend."_

"I-I… Oh, what the hell?" Joly stood abruptly, moving around the table before pulling Bossuet's hands away from his face and kissing him passionately. There were cheers all around the café as Bossuet and Joly parted, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"I think they were the last people to realise their feelings for each other." Enjolras spoke down to Grantaire, who was still sat at the table, having put the bottle down during the song.

"It hurt to watch them for the last few weeks." Grantaire agreed. Enjolras nodded.

"I see you put the bottle down." Enjolras smirked.

"Who needs a bottle when they have a God like you?" Grantaire didn't realise he'd said that out loud, not at first, but when the entire Amis looked at his in mild shock, he realised. "I-I… I mean…"

_"Red, the colour of Grantaire,"_ Courfeyrac laughed.

_"Black, the colour of his hair," _Feuilly smiled.

_"Amis, we know you feel desire," _Joly added.

_"Enjoras, we know that you care." _Bossuet agreed.

"It's true…" Enjolras muttered as he realised it for the first time. "I do feel desire, and… Grantaire, I care."

_"There's not need to pretend, you don't have to lie…" _Grantaire sang.

_"How could I ever hope to be with an Angel like you?"_

_"Listen to me, you're to one I desire." _Enjolras pleaded.

_"I'm useless and worthless and pathetic to you." _Grantaire half muttered.

_"Red, the pureness of my love," _Enjolras sang in an attempt to convince him.

_"Black, your blindness in your mind,"_

_"Red, the flames of desire,"_

_"Black, in rope of love, we're twined."_

"Just kiss already!" Gavroche yelled, standing on a table. Enjolras smiled and pressed his lips to Grantaire's. Grantaire melted into the kiss, wondering if he'd ever felt happier in his life. He decided he hadn't, and carried on kissing his Apollo.


End file.
